


baby, don't let go

by glacecherie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: Mitch has been a tease most of the night, and it shouldn't work for Auston - but. It does. Auston is easy for it, and she's so so fucking screwed.She also maybe wants to make Mitch come so good she forgets her own name.





	baby, don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> Oh would you look at the time: it's lesbian o'clock! 
> 
> (I didn't change the names because I don't think it makes this read any different/awkwardly, but lmk if it's a problem)
> 
> Enjoy!

When Auston and Mitch stumble back into the house, it's with no great deal of grace. Auston doesn't feel she can be blamed though, because in the taxi Mitch had taken her hand and dragged it up her thigh until she was tantalisingly close to her pussy, and Auston had had some kind of aneurysm.

So she does the reasonable thing and slams her into the wall once they're inside, kicking the door shut and grabbing Mitch by her hips to kiss her. Through the fabric of her teal slip dress she can feel the heat of her skin, see her nipples hard and pressed against it, and goddamn, she's only human.

"Fuck me..." she groans, pulling her mouth away, and Mitch grins at her, reaching to undo her jeans, because she'd actually dressed more appropriately for the weather.

"I'd rather you fucked me." She says, waggling here eyebrows like she's smooth, and Auston snorts.

"You're so fucking-"

"Amazing? Incredible? The best you've ever had?"

YES, Auston thinks, but she's not gonna give that up. Not now, anyway.

Instead she drags her mouth down Mitch's neck, nipping at the base of her throat and smirking when she feels her hands falter unbuttoning Auston's blouse.

"Bedroom." She says, and Mitch whines.

"Too far!"

"It's about 20 steps?"

"Twenty steps too far." Mitch grumbles, dragging her heels.

Auston plays it cool even though it feels like her skin is too small for her, too hot and prickling. She shrugs and starts up the stairs, then turns and lets her top fall open completely, tugging the collar and making it slip down her shoulders before she keeps walking.

The stumbling half run Mitch takes after her is gratifying to say the least.

-

Mitch loves being fingered, that's something Auston learnt a while ago, but how beautiful she looks during the act still catches her off guard every time.

"Keep going, please - god-" she says, when Auston is fucking her with two and letting her grind against her tongue.

"You taste so good." She says, and feels Mitch clench. "Can you come like this?"

Mitch lets out a choppy breath.

"Probably - I. I want more, please. You feel - ah!"

Auston curls her fingers up and rubs, soft little circles, barely fucking her at all.

Her thighs are shaking and Auston turns her head to bite one.

"Just give me three, please." She begs, and it goes straight to Auston's cunt. She's so wet her panties are sticking to her.

When Auston slides in a third she nearly comes from just staring at her, stretched around her fingers, riding them with shaking, abortive little thrusts.

Auston crawls up the bed and presses harder inside Mitch, really giving her something to push against.

"You're so fucking pretty down there." She says, too turned on to have any shame. "I could do this forever, keep going after you've come, keep going until -"

She doesn't get to finish because Mitch yanks her down by the hair to kiss her, nipping at her lips, sucking on her tongue.

Auston fucking throbs. It's too much. She takes matters into her own hands, swinging her leg up and over so she's straddling Mitch's thigh and rubs against it. The relief is heady enough to distract her for a second and Mitch whimpers.

"Get me off, get me off, get me off -" she chants, and her eyes are wild and beautiful. She reaches down and rubs at her clit and Auston feels her squeeze down tight, can feel her pulse from the inside. It's such a distraction that she yelps when Mitch reaches into her bra and squeezes at her breast with her free hand.

"Please, Matts. Please, just fuck me hard for a little bit, I need it, I - fuck!"

(Let it never be said Auston doesn't know how to listen.)

She grinds her pussy down harder on Mitch's thigh and pushes her fingers into Mitch's mouth.

Auston is suddenly completely unable to look away from how puffy and bitten red they are, nor from how she squeezes her eyes shut and starts really shuddering.

"Close, so close, kiss me -"

Auston does, though as she fucks her fingers in hard the final time, pushing a fraction deeper and tucking her face into Mitch's neck as she moans louder and shakes through coming, her back arched high off the mattress, whining when she tries to clamp her thighs together and can't because Auston herself is nearly there just from riding Mitch's thigh.

"Come on, let me -" Mitch starts, staring at her and still flinching as she tries to eek out every last wave of her orgasm on Auston's fingers. "Let me see you get off, fucking hell, please -" she whines, and that's what does it. Mitch, oversensitive and refusing to let Auston pull out, desperate to see her come.

She gathers Mitch as close as she can and lets go.

-

Later, when they're showered and wrapped up in their bathrobes (the one Auston borrowed is a smidge too short for her, but she's polite enough not to say anything), Mitch kisses her jaw and her cheekbone and her brow so gently something in Auston's chest squeezes.

She doesn't know quite what this is between them, but she knows that she wants to hold onto it.

"Stay the night?" Mitch whispers, face illuminated by the last rays of sunset coming through the window.

"You sure?" Auston whispers, nerves jangling oddly, and the easy, soft look Mitch gives her as she settles more solidly on her chest and nods makes them disappear in a blink. Yeah, she's gonna hold on to this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm almost done with the next chapter of divination. This just happened, and I was too weak and gay to stop it. Please forgive me.


End file.
